Disassembled II
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Eight years ago, I created a very spooky and funny story of three girls falling apart. However, since then, I wanna do it again. In this retelling, Kazuki witnesses his friends suffering from being turned into pieces. Will he be able to put them together? If he does, he may get lucky with one of them... or not. Rated T. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**_Disassembled II_**

* * *

A vision of black was made, as a girl was moaning in pain, while opening her eyes. In her vision, she was moaning heavily, seeing a blur, and was groggy.

"Ungh… What happened here?" She moaned, "My head… Something did happen… Wait… Try to think back…"

She closed her eyes and thought, "Okay… I have to remember… Let's see… I'm a ninja… from Mizaki High School… I'm a second-year student, and I-. Oh… Wait… Now I remember… Why do I suddenly start to feel that my mind was slipping?"

She then looked around, as she was still in place, turning to each side of her vision. She saw an empty room and whispered, "Okay… I must be in a bedroom… but it feels so cramped. There's a chair, and… and a table… And is-? Is that tea? Oh… Oh, yeah, _NOW_ I remember! Someone drugged our tea! But who? Lemme see… It started… uh… Come on, mind… Think!"

Her vision went black, and whispered, "Wait… Now I remember everything… It started back in our clubroom, with the others…"

* * *

One afternoon in the Ninja Seeking Club, the girls of the club were having a private party. There were many girls, with huge breasts, except for one girl with brown hair done in a left pigtail, with her school uniform blazer wrapped around her waist.

A girl in blonde hair called, "Isn't it great to have an all-girls' meeting, for once?"

A girl in black hair and a blue bow on her hair, the same girl that was waking up, beforehand, replied, "Well, Kazuki has to go and take supplemental classes, and Johnny was sent to the nurse, after a huge spill in the hallway. I say that it's pretty nice."

The girls were sitting together, as Yamabuki, a girl in dark blue hair, done in low pigtails, wearing a green sweater under her blazer, signaled to Cy, the smaller girl, and left to the hallway.

Yamabuki said to her, "Did you get the tea ready? I cannot wait…"

She grinned devilishly, as Cy nodded, "All set."

Yamabuki replied, "Boy, I hope this works… When Kazuki sees this magic, we're going to create the biggest prank ever…"

She held up a box of an unlabeled substance, and said, "Here, I got this from the Student Council Lady, and she said that it's highly powerful."

Cy replied, "Hmm… Analyzing… Oh… Are you sure about this, Bookie? This stuf izz-?"

"Never mind what I said! Drug everyone's tea, but not mine! Oh, not yours, either."

Cy smirked, "Oh, I will do it… The tea shud be done."

Yamabuki smiled and replied, "And make it fast… Here. Place each tea cup to each girl, and serve to everyone, including myself. Oh, and make sure you do not drink it, if you did do it."

Cy replied, "Okay… but I should wan you dat dis izzn't wut chu tink, Bookie."

Yamabuki said, "Oh, I _do_! But… I'm even sure what _is_ this stuff."

Cy said, "I'll expwain, after dey dwink it."

They went back in, as Cy was preparing the tea. She began pouring the tea, in nine different cups. She then thought, as she placed a teaspoon of the white powder into the cups, "Hmm… Bookie is curious on what this stuff is…"

She grinned, as she placed each teaspoon on each cup, except for hers. She whispered, "She'll expewience it, herself."

She sobbed, "But… Dis stuff izzn't meant to be taken…"

She gave everyone their tea, as Enju said, "Thanks, Cy."

Everyone takes a sip, as they were enjoying the meeting. Suddenly, after a couple minutes, a few of the girls were feeling dizzy. They suddenly collapsed, as every girl, except for Yamabuki and Cy, were dropped to the floor. Yamabuki smiled and said, "Sweet dreams, ladies…"

She sipped her tea and said, "Well, all we can do is wait… Seven sleeping beauties, and Kazuki gets to kiss one."

She stood up, and then said, "I'll go inform him, after his class ends. I think it should be time."

She suddenly tripped and moaned, "Ungh…" Her legs were starting to wobble and shake, and started to feel like lead.

"Cy-Cy!" She screamed, "Don't tell me that-?"

Cy replied, "Sowwy, Bookie… I'm going to see Miss Kikuko about dis. Bezzides, you wanna know yerself? I'll come back in a flash."

She stepped out of the room, as Yamabuki yelled, "Cy-Cy, you traitor! Get back here! I said NOT to-! Not to-! No… Nuh… Unh… Mm… My head is…"

Her eyelids started to drop, and then she fell faced down onto the ground and passed out.

* * *

After that, Enju woke up, seeing her perspective, only to view an empty dark room, only smaller. She whispered, "Now I remember… We had tea together, and somehow we were drugged by it… Suou-san and Cy didn't drink it… Typical… It was them, I bet. Oooh, when I find them, I'll-!"

She then noticed that she cannot move. She whispered, "Huh? Why can't I move? And why can I not feel my legs… or my arms? Did my senses get shut down?"

Footsteps were made, as four girls in black outfits and crow masks appeared. One of them, with red hair, pointed at Enju, and the smaller one with blue hair, nodded. They approached her, as Enju thought, "No… Wait, who are you girls? Where are you taking me? Help! Help me! What are they doing? Kazuki? Lily? Tengge-san? Anyone?"

Her vision faded, as the thing she saw was a girl with light brown hair, flowing down, in a crow mask. Enju whispered, as she was fading, "Wait… Is that-?"

After that, cold silence…

* * *

That evening, Kazuki, a boy in brown hair and a black school uniform, was walking to a huge building, holding a note, possibly from the same crow girls.

" _Kazuki Araya,  
Your friends are all safe and sound. However, something was wrong with them, as soon as we found them. Come at once to rescue them, and hurry._"

It was signed by no one, but he knew of the address. He thought, "Everyone's in danger? But… What are they doing?"

He decided to step inside, but the door suddenly opened. A girl in black hair said, as she stared at him, lightly cold, "Kazuki Araya-san?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Sena Shirasu." She introduced herself, "The young master awaits you…"

Kazuki asked, "Eh? Wait… I was told that my-."

Sena replied, "Aware. I'll be frank… They are safe and sound. However, there was a _problem_. Step this way, please."

Kazuki stepped in, and was befuddled. He then asked, "Hmm, say, Miss Sena, you look familiar. You weren't in that band, YTG8, were you?"

Sena gasped, but then calmly replied, "Apologies, uh, but, no. Where do you even say that?"

She glared at him, "Hentai."

Kazuki narrated, "Huh… She's almost like Enju… except she can be so cold."

They arrived at the door, as Sena opened it, to let him inside the room. Sena then said, as she replied, "They are in here. Do not check the onsens, changing rooms, _or_ bedrooms! They're all here, in one room."

"One room?"

"Oh, by the way… _Toss~!_ "

She threw a head towards Kazuki, and he caught it. He gasped in horror, as it was Enju's head, only it was made of wood and with her hair still in place. He screamed in horror, "ENJU!"

Sena giggled evilly, as he roared, "Why you-?"

The door slammed shut, and Sena locked the door. She called out, "Don't worry. They're still alive! But how long, before you can put her back together again, Araya-san? MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

He pounded the door and roared, "DAMN YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? YOU MONSTERS!"

He sighed, as he held Enju's head, and then sniffled, "No… She cannot be… No… She is not responding… Enju? Hey, wake up, Enju. Enju? … … …"

He clutched her head into his chest and sobbed lightly. He then narrated, "Now I know how that other anime felt… At least she wasn't beheaded… But still…"

A voice called, "Kazuki Araya!"

It was a deep female voice, and she even showed her face on a monitor, "Welcome, my dear friend…"

She was the same girl in brown hair, with a crow mask on. She then added, "You do not know me, but then again, maybe you do… But I was the one that dismantled your girlfriend…"

He gasped, "What?"

She replied, "I'll explain. One of your friends, Book-, uh, Yamabuki Suou, grabbed an unknown substance from the old lady's room… You know the old lady – white grayish hair, almost silver?"

He nodded, "Yes, I remember the hag! What did Yamabuki do, _this time_?"

She replied, "The thing is… She and the rest of the girls were having tea together. And what's even worse off… She drugged everyone's tea, and made them into lifeless wooden mannequins."

"How so?"

"The substance Yamabuki put in – It was a mysterious substance that renders the body, no matter how busty and voluptuous it is, into a hardening state. I checked the substance… it was a powdery alum called " _Viceroy_ "."

"Viceroy? She VR'd their Tea? That's just stupid!"

He thought, "But still… Viceroy? That made Enju this way?"

She replied, "It wasn't just the girl you behold, Kazuki Araya… There was more…"

She showed a pedestal of different stands, for each girl, with their names on it. Kazuki was shocked, as he viewed the names that were etched on.

" _Akari Hanao… Myu Momochi… Tengge Yomoda… Ricka Machiyuki… Yamabuki Su-_? Wait! She suffered her own prank?"

She replied, "In her mind, it was an awesome prank… but karma bit her where it hurt. ALL the girls, suffered by the drugged tea…"

Kazuki narrated, "I can see that… Akari, Enju, Ricka, Myu, Tengge, Lily, Nanao, and even Yamabuki… I get Yamabuki got what she deserves, but… I blame the hag for this!"

He yelled, "Cut the BS, Hag! I know it's you!"

She replied, "ME? Oh, come now, you know who I am… but… Seriously, do I look like an ageless one-eyed old woman, who is forever 17? Know your place, boy!"

He then said, "That makes sense… The hag lost her eye, long ago… or rather, well, let's not say, since you wouldn't understand."

He then asked, "Now that I think about it, there are eight girls that fell victim to it… and I know who they are. But… Where's Cy's? Wasn't she-?"

The girl replied, "SILENCE! DO NOT QUESTION ME OF THAT ANDROID! She… was unaffected by it. And even so-."

She turned her head and huffed, "You know what, this is getting boring… I'll leave you be with these girls… They are gone, but you can save them. I'm not being hostile at you, but I know your face, Kazuki Araya… Enju is gone, but not for good. Put the pieces together, and win your heart back to her… Or…"

She pressed a button, and opened up a huge pile of body parts, sans the heads. She explained that the heads are all in boxes, and are unlabeled. More importantly, the upper and lower bodies were in metallic bras and panties. The girl huffed, "I just cannot bear to see bare statues. Hey, that's a funny one I did!"

He growled, "Not that funny. So, they're…"

He gasped in shock, seeing that every part is in a pile, in limbs and parts; arms, legs, hands, hips, chests, thighs, calves, feet, and more. He narrated in surprise, "Oh my god! It's like a doll parts' paradise! So many parts to put together! But… Which of them is which?"

She added, "By the way, do not remove their bras! They're glued on."

He growled, "Crap! Why can I not get a nip-slip, for once in my life?"

She smiled, "Well, good luck~! Because you're so going to need it, Kazuki Araya…"

She added, "Oh, only… I forget to mention… You have about four hours to fix them… until midnight… Otherwise, they're truly statues, forever… All you have to do is find their correct bodies, make sure that they are brought to life, and place them on the pedestal. Head to neck, they'll wake up."

"Head to neck, and they start moving? How do I know they won't be brainwashed?"

"You'll see." And then she signed off and beeped, "Transmission out!"

The screen went black, as he dug into the parts, looking for each of the eight girls that were drugged by this _Viceroy_ that Yamabuki took from Kikuko. He grumbled, "So many parts… and in four hours, too… Judging by their boobs and butts, I can easily tell them apart… but the arms and legs… not so much. Now, let's see… Huh…"

He pulled out a torso and said, "If I know my Enju…"

He placed Enju's head onto the upper body, and her eyes opened. She gasped, "A-? Kazuki?"

He smiled, "Hey, Enju…"

She gasped, "Where am I? How did you-?"

"Long story. Just calm down, and let me put you back together."

"Put me-? Ah? Wha? What did you-?"

He showed her a mirror and said, "Yeah… You were drugged and kidnapped… and turned into this. Huh, I didn't know there was a mirror here."

Enju shrieked, " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

She yelled, "YOU SAW NOTHING, YOU HENTAI!"

"Actually, more than enough. But do not kill me, until later! We gotta find the rest of you, and put the rest back together!"

"The rest of what?"

"Your friends, no! Our friends!"

"Kazuki… You know me too well, but the very lea-!"

"Shut up and help me find your arms and legs!"

"Uh, I wish I could… but I hate to tell you this, but… I'M KIND OF STUCK WITH JUST A TORSO AND HEAD!"

"So? At least you won't slap me."

She sparked a bit, and then snarled, "No, but I can still shock you, you miserable disgusting hen-!"

He detached her head, and she returned to being lifeless. He sighed, "Okay, fine. You're grounded!"

He placed the head down and said, "For once, do not kill me? This wasn't my fault, okay? Just let me put the others back together, then we'll talk! Besides, if you use your lightning on me, some of the parts will be broken and burnt!"

He narrated, "Even as a limbless body, Enju still has jutsu. So… Which one of their parts are whose? Lemme see… Akari, Myu, and Lily have very huge breasts, and Lily is taller; Tengge has tan skin, so that is obvious; the only problem is Ricka, Yamabuki, and Nanao, since they look the same."

He scooped up Tengge's arms and legs and said, "How I missed seeing her…"

He then pulled up Akari's lower body, and said, "And she has a firm butt, this Akari…"

He then pulled up Myu's upper half and right arm, "Myu's so small, but her breasts are too huge."

Fuu appeared, a pink rabbit, and shouted, "Don't talk that way about my Myu-Myu!"

"WAAAAAAAGH!" Kazuki gasped, as he shouted, "YOU!"

Fuu smiled, "Yes, me! I overheard what happened, and as her Familiar, I will protect her from a fate like this!"

Kazuki sighed, "Fine… At least help me which part is which."

Fuu replied, "That's just the thing… I only know Myu-Myu's body, so I can't help you on that."

Kazuki replied, annoyed, "Well, then how about putting Myu back together, and helping me, for once?"

Fuu chuckled, "Sorry, pal. You're on your own. This weird crow girl may be spying on me, and she may exterminate me. Believe me… The eyes have walls."

"Eh? Wait, you know who that girl is?"

"I can't say… but figure it out. If it's not the old hag? Who else would it be?"

"I see… So, if it's not the hag, then… Hotaru? No… She's more of a psychic. Not Venus, because she wouldn't sully into mannequins… And it's certainly not Zina OR Mari… or my father… so…"

He then pondered, "Wait… She almost said Bookie! Yamabuki said to call her Bookie, but the only person to call her that is-. Is…"

He snarled, "CY! That demonic android! I KNEW IT! Cy wasn't in place, because she was unaffected by the viceroy powder! I knew she was evil!"

The monitor turned on, as the girl said, "Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not! But do I look like an android to you? NO!"

Kazuki thought, "She… Who is she?"

He sighed, "Zina would've helped me, but then again… She doesn't do sort of black magic."

The girl shouted, "BWACK MAGIC?! Zina is twying to-! AHEM! I mean… She's just a scientist. Nothing more, nothing less. DO NOT say that I am Cy, you hentai! Or else you will-!"

The screen cuts off, as Kazuki sighed in disgust, "It _is_ Cy. It's obvious that I recognize her accent… But why would she do that?

He found the first box and pulled it out. He opened it and showed a girl with blonde hair. It was Akari's head. He placed it onto the pedestal and said that her upper body is missing. He dug inside and found two more upper bodies, one with a taller build than the other. He says that the taller one is Lily's. The other one, not so much. But he groped the breasts on the second one and said, "Hmm, still soft… They're soft bodies, still… but I'm running out of time."

He continued digging, until he found Yamabuki's head and Akari's upper body. He reattached Akari's head and lower half, and she came to life. Akari whispered, "Mmmngh… How dreadfully-? Uh? Huh?"

Akari gasped, "KAZUKI?"

He said, "So, _you're_ back? Good. Too bad you're not the first. I punished Enju, because she's angry at me."

Akari blushed, "How did I get here, and-? GOOD GRIEF, WHY ARE THEY BROKEN APART?"

She bawled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My friends are dead! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He barked, "Akari, calm down! They're just sleeping! No, I mean, they were drugged by a chemical that the hag had, and THIS idiot ninja stole it from her!" and held up Yamabuki's head to Akari.

Akari gasped, "No way… Why would she do that?"

He said, "Knowing her, she'd prank us, even me. But she had no clue, so we're stuck playing _Jigsaw Puzzle_ with eight busty ninjas! Not that I'm saying that it's perverted or anything, but-."

Akari looked around, "Wait, where's Cy?"

He said, "She was unaffected. But I believe Yamabuki knows… as soon as we find her upper body."

Akari smiled, "It's a good thing I'm not naked, otherwise you'd poke me there…"

"Wish I could, but the mystery woman said that they're glue on." He grumbled.

Akari shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Super glued pasties?!"

He groaned, "You know what? Stop talking, please?"

Akari said, "Sorry. I'm as confused as you are…"

Kazuki managed to scoop up pieces of Ricka, including her head, as Akari replied, "OOH! Do Ricka! Attach her body!"

Kazuki placed Ricka's head, a head with silver hair, and replied, "Seriously? How do you know it's her?"

Akari smiled, "Remember that day in the spa resort? She and I were in the onsen together, and-."

He said, "Okay, I see your point!"

Ricka's eyes opened, as she whispered, "Eh? Where?"

Kazuki said, "Long story. Now be quiet!"

Ricka sighed, "Yes. Weird. We feel like dolls."

Akari replied, "You said it… Enju's there, but… Wait, why isn't her head back on?"

Ricka stated, "Safety first. Doesn't like being shocked with lightning."

"Oh, okay…"

Akari sniffled, "I'm scared…"

Ricka replied, "Ditto."

He dug out more parts, and recovered Lily and Tengge's heads next. Ricka called, "Hey! See if you find Myu's head, too!"

Kazuki stated, "I am! There're like about eight heads, and I only recovered four of them! Enju's head was given to me, as a gift. Besides, I wouldn't punish Enju, if she knew the dangers that would befall, if she'd shock me."

Ricka groaned, "This will take a while…"

He narrated, as he was building, "She's right… … …This is going to be a long while, before everyone is back to normal. But if I know who the mystery girl is, she'll get hers!"

* * *

"An hour passed, and I managed to fix up Myu & Lily…" He narrated, as he finished up on Myu, a girl in pink hair, with her hair down, and Lily, a tall girl with blue hair, done in a ponytail. "And Enju's not bugging me… Of course, I didn't want to injure anyone. So, I almost finished…"

Parts were in a pile, as he stated that they're for Yamabuki _and_ Nanao, but it's hard to say which is which. He even finished Tengge's body, but her head was missing. Enju, Akari, and Ricka were already with their bodies, but Akari said to him, "Hey… Why isn't Enju's head back on yet?"

He huffed, "I'm NOT putting it on, until she apologizes!"

Ricka said, "You just said that, because you won't get shocked."

Myu sobbed, "She's right, senpai. You're strong enough to handle on your own…"

Her head came to life, as Kazuki smiled, "Good… I do remember your body, being it's all with tiny everything… Though, your chest isn't tiny."

Myu wept, "Hau… What happened to me? I don't want to be a mannequin…"

"No, you're just taken apart, by _A) Yamabuki's prank gone awry,_ and _B) something she took from the hag_. Luckily, the rabbit is still around you…"

"Really? Help me, Kazuki-senpai… Help me…"

Lily's head was placed back on, as she gasped, "Whoa! Where am I?"

Kazuki said, "Never mind that. You know which of _your_ parts are yours?"

Lily was shocked, as she roared, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"NOT ME! Someone did… but… I had a hunch who it was."

"Yamabuki-senpai did it!" Myu barked.

But Kazuki replied, "No. She had no idea. Someone stole something called _Viceroy_ , which turns people into lifeless dolls, and taken apart. Black magic, yes, but I had a hunch who it is…"

Lily asked, "Miss Kikuko?"

Kazuki huffed, "Worse. Cy."

They gasped, "Cy?!"

Akari cried, "No way! Cy's innocent! She'd never do such a thing!"

Kazuki cried, "DO YOU _SEE_ CY IN THESE PARTS?"

Lily replied, "Not at all… But I'm afraid you're on to something… Plus, Cy would never drink it, not knowing if it's safe. She must've analyzed it, before she drank it."

Ricka huffed, "Lucky."

Lily asked, "Uh, Kazuki… Why's Enju's head next to her legs?"

He replied, but Lily stated, before he could respond, "I get it… Put her head back on. Let _me_ halt her from it. I am aware that if she were to use lightning, she'd smash most of us into pieces, which cannot be mended."

Kazuki sighed, "Alright, but I'll regret it."

He placed the head of Enju back on, as she opened her eyes. She asked, "Huh? Where am I?"

Lily said, "No… Enju, it's fine. Kazuki didn't mean it, but he cares for all of us, despite being… well…"

Enju growled, "Curse you, you filthy pig! Turned me into a doll? You rotten-!"

Akari shouted, "Enju, no! If you zap him, you may destroy one of us, into pieces!"

Ricka replied, "Same here, when using ice jutsu."

Kazuki replied, "Believe me now, Enju! You have no choice!"

Lily stated, "Well, he is right… apparently… But he knew who it was that turned us into this state."

Enju asked, "Suou-san?"

Ricka responded, "The android."

Enju gasped, "WHAT?"

As Lily explained, Kazuki was able to find Tengge's head, a tan head with long purple hair. He said, "Good! Got Tengge's head… All that's left is Nanao's."

He reattached Tengge's head, and then Enju sighed, "Thank goodness… Did you finish yet?"

Akari growled, "When we get out of here, we're going to scold Cy!"

Tengge awoke, as she replied, "Oh… My word, how did I get here? Am I dead?"

He said, "At midnight, yes. You have time. You're all finished."

Tengge's body was finished, as she blushed, "OH! You did it! Wait… Why am I wooden?"

He stated, "It's fine. But I don't need one of your hugs, because your breasts are made of wood."

 **PLOMP!**  
She held him, and placed his head onto her bosom. They were soft, as she giggled, "No, it seems fine to me."

Myu blushed, "So, we're still soft and warm, while we're-."

Enju gagged, "OH! Did you touch any of us, you hentai?"

Lily replied, "I don't think he did. Plus, there are some parts left in us…"

Enju was missing her right arm, while Akari was missing her left leg. Ricka has no arms, while Myu was just an upper body with arms, and Lily was already legless. Yamabuki and Nanao were still in a pile, as Akari said, "He has to reattach Nanao _or_ Yamabuki… So…"

Enju said, "If you're done, would you attach Suou-san? She needs to talk…"

Kazuki said, "Right. Perhaps she may know something about this _Viceroy_ substance."

He reattached Yamabuki's head to Nanao's upper body, but suddenly, Yamabuki's head was moving. She blushed, "Eh? What the-?"

Kazuki asked, "Huh? What are you-? Yamabuki, you are in huge trouble!"

Yamabuki barked, "What are you talking about? Is this because of my breasts? I got small breasts! Is that it?"

He gasped, as everyone was confused. He then said, "Nope. That was Nanao's upper body."

He removed her head, and placed it on the right body. Yamabuki moaned, "Ungh… That's better. What a head rush…"

He then said, "I wonder…"

He looked at each girl, and said, "Well, before I find Nanao's head, I got an idea… This'll be for fun."

He removed Enju's head and swapped it with Myu's. Myu gasped, "HAU?! What is this?"

Enju sobbed, "HEY! What is the meaning of this?"

She bawled, "Hau-hau! Why would you do that, Kazuki?"

Myu roared, "Senpai, you hentai! Put my head back on!"

Kazuki narrated, "So, it doesn't matter which head is which… If I place a different head into each girl, their attitudes change differently, from the rest."

He grinned evilly, and said, "Don't worry, it's just an experiment. I got time."

He swapped Ricka's with Tengge's, and Ricka moaned, "Ohhhh… So warm… You are such a naughty person…"

Tengge moaned in a stiff monotone, "Experiment? More like head games. Not funny!"

He swapped Akari's with Lily's, as Lily cheered, "WHOA! That was so cool! But it doesn't mean you can play around, all day!"

Akari shouted, "Damn it all! Kazuki, what are you doing?"

He continued to swap around, and then said, "Don't worry… I wanna see what it's like to act like another. A new form of roleplaying."

He switched Enju's head onto Lily's body, as she said, "Unchanged… It's no wonder why my body isn't that big. Seriously, stop this, at once!"

Then he did Akari's head onto Myu's, "Hau, hau, hau…"

Then Myu's head onto Ricka's, "Senpai… Feeling a bit grown-up, like same floor. No longer kohai."

Tengge's onto Akari's body, "Whee~!"

And on and on, as he finished up. He placed every head back on, but he placed Enju's head on Tengge's, as he said, "You know… I never did it with your body…"

Enju blushed, as she smiled, "Oh, now don't be silly…"

She winked and hugged onto Kazuki, right into Tengge's ample bosom. Akari was flustered, as she said, "So, this is what it was like…"

Lily moaned, "Man, I'm tired… I wanna move again!"

Ricka wailed, "I wanna go home!"

Enju said, in bliss, "Now, what about Suou-san?"

He said, as he removed her head, "Right. Let's talk to her, and maybe give us the truth…"

He reached into the bin and pulled out Nanao's head, with long green hair. He said, "But first, _everyone_ has to listen."

Yamabuki sighed, "Great. You didn't do _me,_ you know."

"You're the odd head out," Akari replied, "There are eight of us, and Nanao's the only one left to be-."

She gulped, as she whispered, "How long was he doing it to us?"

Yamabuki was held up, and Nanao was nearly finished, with just her armless upper body. Nanao's eyes lit up and smiled, "Oh, Kazuki…"

She barked, "YOU MORON!"

She was angry that she was last to be taken apart, as he said, "Come on now! I rebuilt you!"

Nanao yelled, "LAST AS USUAL?! I'm the last girl to be built? You're full of it!"

Enju shouted, "Kashima-san, it's fine! He had no idea!"

Nanao barked, "Whose fault was it?"

Enju replied, "Cy's…"

As Enju was about to explain, Kazuki halted her, "Uh-uh! Let's let the master prankster explain… _ALL of it_."

Yamabuki sniffled, "Me? I… It's all Cy's fault… What did I do that I deserve to be a doll?"

He said, "Viceroy. You stole that from the hag, did you?"

Yamabuki gasped, "WHAT? That's what it was?"

She wailed, "Noooooooooooooooooo! I thought it was the potion that turns every girl into a lustful harem for 24 hours on end! Why did I goof?"

Enju yelled, "So you _were_ trying to prank us!"

Lily replied, "It's a little late for that."

Ricka said, "Too late."

Yamabuki grumbled, "Why did I grab the wrong one? And Cy didn't even drank it. She watched me consume it, as a way of torture! I hate her, forever!"

She sobbed, "But I can't stay mad at her, already!"

She grinned, "But she outsmarted my tricks? Good one, Cy."

Kazuki roared, "WHERE DID YOU GET THE VICEROY?"

Yamabuki replied, "Uh… In Miss Kikuko's room… I, uh… stole it from her?"

She grinned in a nervous tick. Nanao huffed, "Uh, can I trade heads with her? She deserves to be punished."

Tengge said, "No, that's fine. Yamabuki had no clue… but at the very least, we are able to eliminate the parts that we need."

He went to the bin and said, "Well, all we have left is some parts in here… Nanao's lower half is there, likewise Myu's."

Enju said, "Great! When this is over, I want to go home and relax!"

Akari wept, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, being a wooden doll sucks!"

Lily said, "Are you almost done?"

Kazuki said, "Almost."

He stroked the thighs of a lower body and asked, "Curious, do any of you feel it, after I do this?"

Enju glared, "What does it prove?"

He said, "To know whose is whose."

Enju said, "Then no."

Akari said, "No!"

Ricka said, "No."

Myu said, "No."

Tengge smiled, "Nope."

Lily said, "No."

Nanao cried, "NO!"

Yamabuki smiled, "Yes! uh, I mean, no. No!"

He huffed, "Good. Whose butt is this?"

Enju barked, "Hentai."

Myu blushed, "Mine…"

Kazuki said, "Sorry about that."

Myu said, "It's alright, senpai. You _were_ experimenting."

Myu was complete, as she smiled, "Hau… What a relief!"

He smiled, "Well, Tengge and Myu are finished. All that's left is the rest of you."

The screen appeared, as the girl said, "Ah-ah! You did it! You found the parts! Good work, Kazuki Araya… But you're already too late!"

The clock said 10pm, as he gasped, "Huh? Ten at night?"

The girl smiled, "I win!" and cackled evilly.

Kazuki cried, "WHAT? YOU SAID MIDNIGHT!"

The girl replied, "Oh, yeah… You girls have a curfew, so… I changed my mind."

Akari stated, "She's got a point."

Kazuki said, "But I wasn't finished!"

Tengge replied, "Yeah, give him another hour!"

Myu sobbed, "Please, Cy-chan… Give him another chance!"

The girl grumbled, as she sighed, "Fine… Five more minutes!"

Yamabuki barked, "NO! He lost, fair and square! What punishment would he have in store for you?"

The girl blushed, "Would you believe… that one of the bodies that you picked was _not_ the right one?"

Everyone was shocked, until Nanao suddenly said, "Uh… like, what are you talking about? This is so OMG bizarre! Wait… Did I, like, said that?"

He narrated, as he was in disbelief, "WHAT? Wait… That's not Nanao's body… That's… Wait, that valley girl accent… No, Cy wouldn't!"

Kazuki roared, "WHAT? That's a fake? Whose body was that?"

The girl grinned, "Hotaru Kokonohi's…"

She showed the head and limbs of Hotaru in her wall, as she cackled. The girl added, "I even added Nanny-, uh, Nanao's body into the group. How noble of the viceroy to perform such feats of petrification, even in other schools!"

Lily growled, "No… You tricked us!"

Ricka shouted, "YEAH! We oughta-!"

Suddenly, gas filled the room, as Kazuki cried, "What the-? What is this?"

The girl said, "You failed, and you didn't realize that. Granted you fixed up Mew-Mew and Te-. AHEM!"

Enju cried, "CY, GIVE IT UP! We know it's you!"

Yamabuki shouted, "Stupid android!"

Akari shouted, "Stop this, or I'm telling Zina!"

The girl stopped the gas, as she unmasked herself. She roared, "Awwwwwwwwwwwww… You guys are no fun! Jerks!"

She pouted, as they complained, "Cy!"

Cy was the mastermind behind it, but she explained, "Look, I wuzzn't twying to be evil! Id wuz a dought! I wanned to pwease onii-chan, wid a liddle game. But you guys figured me out!"

She huffed, "And you hadda guess I was her… We haven't even gone to the big weveal, yet!"

Lily said, "We knew it was you. You had no pieces, no podium, and you didn't drink the tainted tea."

The others shouted, "Yeah!"

Cy sighed, "I know… But I warned dem not to… but I wuz too lade. Too lade now."

She called, "Sena! Fudaba! Kiwawa!"

Three girls in crow masks appeared and rebuild the rest of the girls. He gasped, "Wait… Sena, and the two girls? They're from before!"

Enju whispered, "I remembered them… Those were the three girls with Cy that took us apart… and after seeing her face, it went black…"

Cy smiled, "I hiwed dem. Thought I needed fwiends from Hotawu's school."

He groaned, "Okay, I'm so confused…"

The girls stood in place, as everyone else was rebuilt. Nanao moaned, "That's all well and great, but, for real, can I, like, have my upper body back now? I don't think my boobs, like match me, being smaller…"

Yamabuki sighed, "That's what I said, but you didn't let me finish!"

Kazuki growled, "Cy… What was the big reveal?"

Cy smirked, as she spoke robotically, "You want a harem? You got it. Girls."

They suddenly had their eyes blank, as he narrated, "As I stood, the girls that were rebuilt, and Cy's own slaves, had their eyes blanked out and all-white, like they were zombies."

Enju spoke, "Onii-chan, you hentai…"

Akari whispered, "Oh, onii-chan~!"

He gasped, "Onii-chan?"

They were all speaking like Cy, even the YTG8 girls. Futaba moaned, "OH! Why do I feel so wawm?"

Kirara moaned, "Onii-chan, juzz hold me?"

Sena trembled, "I'm a wittle newvous, Onii-chan…"

He cried, "This doesn't make any sense! You turned them into… into… INTO YOU!"

Cy barked, "I'm your beautiful bwide, onii-chan! Not them! I like you so much! But they are always in the way!"

She grinned, "You wanned a hawem? You got one!"

They went closer to him, as they were speaking to Kazuki, their new onii-chan.

"Onii-chan~!" Lily smiled.  
"How bout a hug, onii-chan?" Tengge winked.  
Myu blushed, "Onii-chan… You are tuwning wed…"  
Ricka responded, "Weeka wans you…"  
Yamabuki grinned, "Onii-chan, you luggy boy…"

He was surrounded, as he was trembling in fright, "Wait… Cy, what is going on here?"

Cy smiled, "Bye-bye, onii-chan~!"

She signed off, as he cried, "CY! Damn you! Come on!" but then, they leapt onto him.

He was being smothered by each hypnotized girl, as Kazuki narrated, pleading for his life, "At that moment, my body was about to be in a nirvana of paradise, full of hot boobs and thighs… busty girls all want me, calling me onii-chan, like some loli girlfriend… And at that moment, as I was losing consciousness, I pleaded to myself…"

His vision went dark, as he said in his final words, "I'm in hell, am I? Ugh…"

He narrated, as it was pitch black, "Moral of the story: NEVER take something that is lethal and lusty, in a bizarre way. Or… _this_ moral: just be happy with one girl.  
Okay, it maybe it doesn't need a moral. Who wrote this garbage?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kikuko's room, she looked into her shelves, and was looking for her box. She was a woman with silverfish gray hair, in a black outfit, and an eyepatch. She hissed, "Great Scot! Where did my Viceroy go? It took me ages to get this illegal substance off the black market!"

She sighed and said, "Huh… Ah, well. I bet someone stole it to play a trick. I bet the lad heard I purchased it as a souvenir, but knew the truth about the Viceroy. Lemme see… if he were to use it on one of his girls… chances are that-."

She grinned, "Nah, best to no think about it, lad. Just as long as NO ONE takes it, orally."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark room, Kazuki was lifeless and out, with bodies of each girl lying around, even the girls Cy used, all in pieces, from before. Enju's body was still whole, as she was lying onto Kazuki's arm and chest. He was out cold, with blood from his nose. Cy approached him, as he kicked Enju's body off of him, and said, "Well, I guess I overdid it… But still, you're mine, forever, Kazuki onii-chan…"

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Kazuki remained lifeless, as Cy dragged him away, leaving every girl that smothered Kazuki to death, still in pieces, with their limbs strewn about. Enju's body was still whole, as she whispered, from inside her hollow body.

"Kazuki…"  
A tear rolled down her eye, and felt that she lost him, forever.

* * *

"AH!"  
Enju suddenly woke up from the classroom, as she felt her head. She moaned, "Ungh… Dizzy…"

It was all a dream. She sighed, "Thank goodness…"

Kazuki said, "Oh, hey, Enju. Sorry I missed the meeting."

Enju giggled, "Oh, no, that's okay. I had the most horrible dream…"

She smiled, "But I'm glad you're okay now."

Kazuki said, "Great!" and held her hands. He then offered, "Oh, by the way, how about I offer you some tea, at that nice café, tonight?"

Enju's eyes widened, as she was shocked. She whispered, as she was scared, "Tea?"

He asked her, "Uh, Enju?"

Enju shrieked, as she coated herself in lightning, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

 **ZAP!  
** " **AHHHHHHHHH-ABABABABABABABABABA!** "

He fell unconscious, as he was zapped by Enju's lightning. Enju roared, as she was screaming with tears in her eyes, "NO! MORE! TEA! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I WILL NOT BE YOUR WOODEN DOLL, YOU HENTAI! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

His vision faded to black, as Enju was frightened by the dream, thinking it could happen. She ran off, just as Kazuki was losing sight, screaming for her life. He narrated, as he was losing consciousness, "What did I do? I didn't do anything…" and then passed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ochatomizu High, a girl in long blonde hair was enjoying her tea. As she was sipping it, three girls, in red, blue, and black hair, were peeking behind the hallway.

The girl sniffed the tea and said, "Seems a bit tart today… no… I was sure that Sebastian made the proper tea."

She finished it, but suddenly felt dizzy, "Unh… My head… What is-? Ugh…"

She collapsed onto the floor, as the girl in black hair smirked, "Job done… Miss Venus is ours. Now, let's bring her to Hotaru. Futaba, Kirara, help me out."

The girl in red hair, Futaba, grinned, "Let's."

They dragged her body off, and took her someplace private and discreet.

Kirara said, as she held the teacup, "Who knew the Viceroy would work wonders?"

She walked off, as she finished up cleaning the room, avoiding any evidence. Looks like Venus Otomegawa could be next in this horror show, but who knows?

* * *

Inside the same abandoned building, Futaba, Sena, and Kirara placed limbs and parts of Venus onto the table, and laid her straight, next to Hotaru's parts. Futaba grinned, "This is so fun."

Sena huffed, "Not enough. We'll need more, before evening falls. Let's go."

They left the room, leaving parts of Venus and Hotaru behind. But of course, perhaps, this story is better left untold, until another day. Knowing who'd give them the Viceroy substance, someone would be snared into their trap. But for now, this is where the story ends.

* * *

 ** _HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
